


one man loved the pilgrim soul in you

by isolationqueen (bisousniall)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/isolationqueen
Summary: Merlin is cute and reads a lot of books. Arthur is enamoured.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 295





	one man loved the pilgrim soul in you

**Author's Note:**

> title from when you are old by william butler yeats
> 
> beta from [ElizaStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStorms/pseuds/ElizaStorms) thank you!!!!!

Arthur is having a shit day. The most shit day. About ten times worse than any shit day he had ever had before. It all started when he woke up late for his morning class, which meant no breakfast, which meant an automatic less than awesome day. Then, despite Arthur rushing around the apartment at top speed, trying to find his textbook, his notebook, his laptop, and getting all these things shoved into a book bag, he still missed the last bus that would have gotten him to class on time. Sorry, 9 a.m. Economics. It didn’t get much better after that. Arthur forgot the power cord for his laptop at the apartment, and of course, his laptop is on its last 20% of battery life, so he is forced to actually _read_ his Economics text while he waits for his next class to start.

When his Statistics class ends at 3, he books it for the bus stop before he realizes he’s supposed to get together with Leon at 5 to start working on their project together. No point in the half-hour bus ride home, then. Also, it’s pouring rain out, of course. Fucking London Rain.

He ducks into the closest building, a cafe that he had never visited. He usually prefers to drink his tea at home, in the mornings. When he woke up on time. But seeing how he hadn’t had any tea yet that day, and he had two hours to waste he figured he could try it. Just one time.

The shop smells intensely of rich coffee and is noisy with the loud chatter of students, and some indie music in the background Arthur had never heard of. The girl behind the counter has long, dark, curly hair. She smiles sweetly at Arthur when he squints up at the menu board, his brain having a hard time translating any of it.

“Do you have green tea?”

“You want a tea bag or matcha?”

“Uh, matcha I guess?”

“Regular milk is fine?”

“Do you have soy?”

“It’s gonna be an extra 50 cent charge.”

“It’s fine, I’m lactose intolerant.” Arthur fishes a few bills out of his pocket to pay for the drink.

“Alright, here’s a number. Grab a table and we’ll bring it out to you when it’s ready. Thank you!”

The cafe is pretty busy, but he manages to find a table towards the back, right along the front window. Arthur settles into his seat and tries to psyche himself up for getting really into his economics text. How can he be expected to push through a boring text, when every time he opened it he automatically felt sleepy? He manages to read a whole paragraph. He yawns and looks up, trying to shake off how sleepy he feels in the warm cafe with this boring fucking book in front of him. 

A guy is sitting right in front of him, at the table next to his, facing towards Arthur. He isn’t sure how he didn’t notice him before, the guy is, well, _unique_ is the first word that comes to mind. Dark hair messily curled around the sides of his ears, his eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks so thick they’re causing shadows and cheekbones that are, quite frankly, pretty ridiculous. His lower lip is stuck out as he reads, too. Arthur kind of feels like he’s looking at a magazine or a billboard, not some random guy in a campus cafe, sitting there looking like an advertisement for promoting literature. Arthur is trying not to stare, but honestly it’s a little difficult. He keeps looking up from his textbook, stealing quick glances at the guy across from him, half in awe of his beauty, half in jealousy of his concentration. 

Arthur is shocked out of his reverie by one of the other cafe employees approaching him and setting his matcha drink thing on the table in front of him, it looks frothy and smells interesting. He says thanks and watches as the same employee walks over to the table of the guy he’d been watching to take his empty mug. Arthur watches, enraptured as the guy looks up to acknowledge the employee with a smile and a thank you. He is fucking _enchanting_.

Approaching guys and talking to them is something Arthur is not afraid to do, but as 5 pm approaches and Arthur is packing up his stuff to go meet Leon, he can’t convince himself to interrupt the boy. He seems far too interested in the novel he’s reading, so with heavy regret, he walks right past gorgeous, book-reading boy and out the door of the cafe.

***

“So, what book was he reading?” Gwaine asks from the kitchen where he’s preparing spaghetti carbonara for dinner. Gwaine is Arthur’s roommate Percy’s boyfriend. Gwaine is almost always hanging around their apartment. Arthur doesn’t mind much, because he prepares dinner for them so often and does a lot of tidying up if Percy isn’t around.

“The Blind Assassin.”

Gwaine makes a humming noise as if he’s thinking it over really hard. “Never heard of it.”

“Neither have I, I think the only book I ever finished was ‘How to Kill a Mockingbird’ and that’s because I was forced to finish it in school.”

“I think it’s just ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’.”

“Either way, I’m not really the literary type, y’know?”

“And he was really hot?”

“God, Gwaine,” Arthur moans and buries his face into the pillow next to him on the couch. “He was so fucking beautiful, I didn’t even know people were attractive like that in real life. He looked photoshopped or mid-photoshoot or something.”

“Maybe you should go back there tomorrow with a copy of the same book and strike up a conversation with him about it.” 

Arthur perks up at that. “D’you think that could work?”

“That is a total rubbish idea.” Percy finally chimes in, looking up from his textbook. “First of all, he hasn’t actually read any of the book, so what is he going to say to a fit bloke about it? Secondly, it’s still rude to interrupt someone who is just sitting in a shop trying to read. And third of all, how would you even be able to pretend you’re into reading? The only book you’ve read you can’t even remember the title of.”

“You’re such a buzzkill, babe.” Gwaine is draining the pasta now and waving away all the steam that rises into his face as he does so.

“I can google the novel, Perce. Read the wiki page, learn what it’s about, try to catch him when he’s not actively reading, and just be like ‘oh hey, I see we’re reading the same novel, fancy that’ and maybe get a kiss or more out of the deal.”

Percy rolls his eyes and brings his attention back to the textbook. “Such a romantic.”

***

The next morning Arthur wakes up earlier than usual, has his breakfast, makes sure he has all of his school supplies, makes it to the bus with perfect timing, and has time to hit up the school library before his first class even starts. The sun is shining.

He’s never been to the fiction part of his school’s library before, but a copy of “The Blind Assassin” by Margaret Atwood is not difficult to find. He even has time to look up what it’s about on Wikipedia. He gets to his class just in time to get a seat in the back row. It’s not that he hates his Education classes, he realizes how important they are, but they’re also ridiculously boring, so instead of paying attention, Arthur decides to open the novel and read the first few pages, just to test the waters.

By the end of all of his classes, he hasn’t learned anything new about education or even business, but he has become quite involved in the somewhat tragic lives of Iris and Laura Chase, and he just can’t seem to put the book down. When he reaches the cafe, it’s much more empty than it was the previous day, likely because of the lack of rain. Much to Arthur’s glee, handsome stranger is there again, at the same table, a novel open in front of him. Arthur is so excited he nearly forgets that he really should order something if he’s going to be sitting in their shop for a while.

The same girl is working at the front counter and she smiles as Arthur approaches. 

“Hey! Matcha with soy,” she greets him.

“You got it. You remember me?” Arthur searches his pockets for some money.

She shrugs. “Kinda part of the job. Grab a number, grab a table. We’ll have it out soon.”

Arthur finally gets settled into his seat, jacket off, book out before he looks up and realizes that the handsome stranger isn’t reading ‘The Blind Assassin’ anymore. No, he’s reading some other book called ‘Wuthering Heights’. Arthur’s heart sinks a little. How did he not notice the guy was close to finishing his book the day before? He almost entertains the idea of giving up the whole book reading idea, but he really wants to find out what exactly made Laura Chase drive her car off a bridge. He is officially invested. 

Arthur sneaks a few peeks up at the handsome stranger as he reads but for the most part he stays fairly focused on the novel. He knocks out about a hundred pages before he looks up and realizes the guy left at some point and Arthur didn’t even notice. Also, it’s been nearly two hours since he got to the cafe, his drink is done, and he figures it’s high time he got home.

***

“So he was there again?” Gwaine asks from the kitchen, this time working on some fancy ramen with egg and mushrooms and things. It definitely beats the regular old packaged stuff Arthur was used to eating. He still had The Blind Assassin open on his lap although it’s hard to read with all the distractions at home, mainly Gwaine’s comments. He looks over at Percy who is intently reading one of his school books and wonders how he does it. 

“Yeah, only he wasn’t reading the same book anymore, he was onto something else. Wuthering Heights,” Arthur repeats, remembering the front cover of the novel the guy had. 

“But you’re still reading the book?” Gwaine asks, a single eyebrow raised. Arthur knows where this is going. Even Percy has looked up from his text in interest.

“It turns out I’m kinda into it,” Arthur admits. He’s expecting some brutal teasing, but Percy just laughs and turns back to his book. Gwaine snorts and resumes stirring something at the stove. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just...funny. You. Being into a novel and all. It’s not really your thing is it?” Percy says. “You must really like this guy.”

“I don’t actually know this guy, that’s the point. The book was meant to be a way to get to know him, but now he’s reading this other book, and either I’ve got to give this up, or I need to start reading Wuthering Heights as quickly as possible so I can find an excuse to chat him up.”

***

Arthur skips a day at the cafe because well, for one he’s still not quite done reading The Blind Assassin, for another, he’s starting to feel weird about going to the cafe for so many days in a row. But most importantly, Arthur is starting to neglect the schoolwork in his life in favour of reading. He has a couple of essays due in just over a week and he has to meet up with Leon again to work on their group project. He spends his night in the library, and then in front of his laptop in his apartment. 

He returns to the cafe the following day, however. The same girl greets him behind the counter and still remembers his drink. Arthur’s cheeks flush red at being recognized. He settles down in his usual spot and opens up Wuthering Heights to the first page. The guy isn’t there yet but he shows up about twenty minutes later, he settles down in his usual spot. The smell of his chamomile tea wafts over to Arthur’s table. Arthur spares a quick glance upward, his eyes catching on the cover of the guy’s book. The words The Great Gatsby stare back at him in gold on blue, taunting him. _Fuck_.

***

Arthur pushes through Wuthering Heights fairly quickly despite his annoyance at both the main character and at the so-called love interest. He reads everywhere he can, on the bus, between classes, and even on his couch at the apartment, ignoring the taunting comments of Percy and Gwaine. By the time he returns to the cafe three days later, he’s already a few pages into The Great Gatsby. He greets the girl behind the counter cheerfully and she rings him through the till without even having to ask him. He’s about to turn around and make his way over to his usual table when the barista stops him.

“Hey, wait! I almost forgot. You know the dude who always sits at that table?” She points at the table next to Arthur’s usual table. The one where the guy sits. “You know, dark hair, blue eyes, cheekbones like a model.”

“Yeah, I know who you’re talking about,” Arthur says. If only she knew.

“He told us to give this to you. Think maybe he has a crush or something.”

Arthur’s stomach is doing somersaults as he reaches out to take the book out of her hands. His palms are instantly sweaty. It’s a copy of One Hundred Years of Solitude, with a handwritten note tucked on the inside. It says, in neat handwriting.

_To Mysterious Blond  
I noticed you’ve taken an interest in what I’ve been reading. I’m going to be gone visiting family for a few days, thought I would give you a heads up on what I’m reading next. See you soon._

_xx Merlin_

“Holy fuck,” he says out loud before he realizes no one is listening, his usual barista is helping someone else at the counter. Arthur tries to sit and read but he can’t concentrate on anything. He keeps staring at the note sitting on the table next to the book. He stares at the loops in the letters. He stares at the name. _Merlin_. It’s beautiful, he decides, and it suits him perfectly. _Merlin Merlin Merlin._  


He’s only read about ten pages when he leaves half an hour later but he absolutely has to talk to Percy and Gwaine about this.

***

“His name is Merlin,” Arthur sighs. He’s clutching the book he was given to his chest, the note tucked inside. If he was a cartoon he would probably have hearts in his eyes. Gwaine is whisking something rather violently at the stove but Arthur knows he’s eavesdropping anyways.

“Like the bird?” Gwaine asks. 

Arthur scowls.

“What did the note say again?” Percy asks.

Arthur could nearly recite it by memory at this point, but he takes the note out of the book and reads it out loud again.

“He’s been noticing you, then.” 

“I like this guy, he’s smart and he’s gutsy.” Gwaine says from the kitchen, still whisking furiously.

“What are you doing in there?” Arthur asks.

“Bearnaise.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow towards Percy.

“I don’t know, don’t ask.”

“Anyways, he’s going to be back in a few days so I need to finish reading The Great Gatsby and get into One Hundred Years of Solitude, plus I have two essays I need to start that are due next week, so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Are you coming back out for dinner?” 

“Yeah, lemme know when it’s ready.”

***

It’s several days later and Arthur is about halfway through One Hundred Years of Solitude. He’s sat in his usual spot in the cafe, wondering what “a few days” means to Merlin. 2-3 days? A week? He doesn’t have to wonder for long, he smells the chamomile before he even notices Merlin is standing next to his table, his tea in one hand, Arthur’s matcha in the other. 

“I’m assuming it’s alright if I take a seat here?”

Arthur clamours to his feet, awkwardly, and without thinking. He gestures to the seat across from him. 

“Yes, please, sit,” Arthur says, waiting until Merlin is sitting down before he re-seats himself. 

“I’m sorry-“

“Why don’t-“

They start talking at the same time, laughing when they realize.

“You go first,” Arthur says.

“I was only going to say, I wanted to know your name.”

“It’s Arthur.”

“And I’m Merlin.”

“Yes, I gathered. What with you signing your note.”

“Ah, yeah.” Merlin flushes a bit at that, rubs his hand at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry if that was weird of me.”

“I’m the weirdo who’s been book-stalking you for the last several weeks.”

Merlin laughs at that. His whole face lights up when he smiles and Arthur’s stomach might as well join the circus with how many flips it’s doing. 

“I thought it was sweet. Although if you had just approached me and said hi, I would have been alright with that as well.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt. You always looked so focused.”

Merlin laughs again and Arthur is now completely convinced it’s the best sound on this planet. 

“Maybe we should start meeting up on purpose,” Merlin suggests. 

“You mean, like a-“

“A date, yes.”

“I’d like that. If you don’t mind though, I’d still like to finish reading this one,” he gestures to the book in his hand, the one Merlin gave him. Merlin smiles at him before reaching into his bag and bringing out the same book. 

“Me too.”

Several months later, Merlin is over at Arthur's, working his way through the newest novel as Arthur sits next to him on the couch, working on Stats homework. 

“You know, ever since we started going out, you haven’t read a single novel. What happened?”

Arthur turns red and chokes a bit. “I uh...started reading so I could have something to talk to you about.” He rubs his neck, avoiding Merlin’s gaze.

“That’s a lot of work to go through just to talk to me.”

“Well, I don’t know if you know this, but you are very handsome.”

“I am not. Idiot.”

Arthur risks a glance up and sees Merlin’s ears are tipped red. It’s fucking adorable.

“No, you are. I hadn’t read a full book since secondary, you think I’d do that for just anybody?”

Merlin shakes his head at that and affectionately calls him a prat before he leans in for a kiss, which Arthur gives him happily.


End file.
